Tyler
"My imagination is…unbeatable, I can make up anything with a flick of my eyelashes. Do you know how complex I have to be to make all this crap up! I’m a conundrum, and I like it, actually I aim for confusion. I don’t want to be understood. It makes me boring." Background "I'm sorry, but...I don't think I...I don't think I remember you...." ''-Tyler to Nox at her wedding'' Her story starts off backwards at her wedding. While 24 year old Tyler is getting herself another piece of cake, she is swept in a dance by an unknown man while the song "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" plays. When he asks Tyler if she remembers him, she replies with a no, but then hearing him laugh and declare that he swore he made a lasting impression, she recognizes him as Nox. Before she can say anything else about what she does and does not remember, Nox cuts her off and hands her a large book. He leaves, telling Tyler that it should help her remember. The party then resumes, and Tyler realizes that things were frozen while she and Nox were dancing. As the years go by Tyler finds herself becoming obsessed with the book, which causes her close friends some fear. The only people who believe her that the book might be real are her children and her friend's children. Her book ends up sucking her children into her childhood. Tyler is seen as a 6th grader, 7th grader, and 8th grader, who is often getting caught up in her own craziness. She meets all her future best friends and in-laws, along with her children in side her book. Tyler is also revealed to be a wizard in these chapters, A soul wizard. This means she can manipulate souls of living things. This also means Tyler has to devour souls (that's right...like in soul eater) whenever she kills someone. She starts out with -50 souls, and has to be careful with the number of souls she eats, for if her soul count adds to zero (i.e. if she has -2 souls and eats 2 souls) then she can die. The girl can also turn herself into any weapon of her choice, but rarely does unless her wielder is River. Most of the time Tyler goes into battle with her gauntlets, rapier (named Ending, symbolizing that her opponents end is near), laser pistols, her own hands, or her favorite weapon, The Pencil. Which can create and destroy anything she wants as long as Tyler draws it. Besides that her reflexes are quick and flexible, and when training her children how to fight, she appears to be an expert at dodging. She has many things going for her, as she is an genius fighter and a challenging opponent. Besides that Tyler is known to be insane and random intervals, but unlike most characters can control it. She has something that she name subconscious, which are people inside ones mind that represent things the person can't do. The more you have the more things you're bad at. Tyler has the most with 7. Her subconscious can leave her mind at will. This is a bad thing. Tyler's subconsciouses seem to have a large hatred of her due to the fact that she gets to be real and they have to remain locked up in her mind. Though they hate her, Tyler has affectionately named them all and each represent a sin, i.e. their group name The Sinners. Occasionally they come out and try to kill her. The only Sinner that Tyler fights though is Kai, while the others are fought by someone close to Tyler. Personality Relationships Appearances In Sixth Grade, Tyler wears an extra large Aeropostale shirt that falls off her shoulder. She also wears jeans that slightly flare at the bottom and a small rip under the left front pocket. Her hair is also a full bob unlike her eighth grade hairstyle. Her winter outfit is a brown sweat jacket over her Aeropostale shirt and the same pair of jeans. Her pajamas include a Ray Lewis jersey over sweatpants. This appearance has the least amount of changes. In Seventh Grade, she wears a black button up shirt and skinny jeans with a large rip at the knee. Instead of her bob covering both of her ear, she has combed back behind her right ear. Her winter outfit consists of a red Aeropostale no-zip hoodie and the same pair of jeans. Her warm clothes include short denim shorts and a orange cropped shirt over a black tank top. Her pajamas include her old Aeropostale shirt and white fleece shorts. In Eighth Grade, her fall outfit consists of a superman raglan and tan shorts. She also has both of her ears showing in this appearance, as her bob is combed back behind both ears. Her winter outfit is made of a striped gray and white no-zip hoodie, skinny jeans, and black boots pulled over her skinny jeans. Her warm clothes includes a tank top which usually includes a smart remark or inspirational phrase on the front and denim shorts. Her pajamas include a long sleeved blue shirt with a white tank top underneath and blue plaid pajama pants. Trivia *She is the first and last character to speak in the series. *She has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and hates odd number and asymmetrical things. This often causes River to tease her and call her Death the Kid. This is proven when she says to River and Aubrey that she would never dream of just having River, Aubrey, and Kenton because that would make the family one of five and there would be an odd number of boys. *Her relationship with Kai proves how egotistic Tyler is, since she is attracted to herself. *Her madness is hereditary. *She is obsessed with anime and videogames and might sometimes cosplay as her favorite characters. She even played Axel from Kingdom Hearts in an episode, Dr. Stein from Soul Eater in another, Haruhi from Ouran Host Club, and Elliot from Pandora Hearts. *Her and River are the only two characters that are always watching anime when seen watching TV. *Tyler has the least amount of ships with only 2. *Tyler dies the most, four times in sixth grade, five times in seventh grade, six times in eighth grade. Total of fifteen times. *When Tyler dies she always comes back. * She often has to stomp a octopus tentacle because there is one in her locker and one in her closet. *Tyler cries the most. *Tyler heals the fastest. *Tyler has the shortest attitude, but she will be less harsh to her children. *She talks ghetto when trying to mimic her mother’s voice even though Tyler will often tell you her mother is a very sophisticated woman. *Tyler has the most diverse singing, as she is seen singing more than one genre. *She always plays the villain, but hates to lose so she often switches sides, or gets everyone to agree that what she is doing is right. *Tyler is the only character to be seen or mentioned in every episode. *Tyler can sense when one of her children gets hurt, as they show a quick flash of her eyes widening in shock and/or pain. *With 7 subconsciouses, she has more then all of her children combined. *Tyler’s weapon of choice is always her pencil, but if she doesn’t have it, she uses herself. *Tyler has expert ninja skills that the real life Tyler does not have. *Her favorite weapon mode is her gauntlets.